


Glitch Tech Requests

by hi_five



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Read the whole thing for the rules!!, Requests, all ships welcome!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_five/pseuds/hi_five
Summary: I made a new account so I could write a bunch of Glitch Tech fanfiction, lol. There's not exactly a wide array here on AO3, and I'm determined to change it!I'll do anything that isn't illegal in terms of ships (no pedophilia, zoophilia, etc.,) and if its something like Boosh I'll age up Five or age down Mitch.All ships are welcome, and I have no biase when it comes to them!I write sfw, nsfw, romantic relationships, platonic relationships, etc.,Basically, just give me a ship and a prompt (or no prompt) and I'll write about it!! <3(P.S. Also random updates that I wrote on a whim, lol)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 18





	Glitch Tech Requests

Welcome!!   
  
So, I’m Nate, he/him they/them pronouns, and I write any and all fanfiction of any and all ships from Glitch Tech!   
  
You might be wondering right now, “but what about the really obvious pedophilia involved in ships like Boosh?”   
  
Well, I wasn’t aware of the ages of the characters in canon until after I’d gotten attached, so I’ve decided to age up all characters to the ages of 17-18. If you read my fics, just know they’re all aged up to around that range.   
...

Anyways, the rules!!   
  
1\. Nothing illegal. This includes pedophilia, zoophilia, and sexual acts involving minors. Your comment will be blocked if you suggest it or request it.   
  
2\. If I hear anything hating on other ships, you’ll have your comment deleted or I’ll leave a snarky reply telling you to fuck off. Please don’t make this a ship war comment section, I’m here to have fun, as are you.   
  
3\. Keep things civil. I don’t care if you’re life-lasting enemies or SBFFs, you WILL keep things civil or else you’ll have your comment deleted. I’m not tolerating arguments or fights, debating is fine, though.   
  
And that's it! Send in anything you want to see written, because I’ll do it!!

~~!! N8T3 !!~~


End file.
